L'étrange affaire du détective L et mister BB
by Endorphine2012
Summary: Parfois l'assassin savait créer l'offre et la demande. C'était pour ça que L. ne dormait que très rarement, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait encore faire. Pas après Los Angeles. C'était une chose que Raito n'avait pas pu prendre en considération. /Dans un monde où L. et B.B. ne font qu'un, vous connaissez l'histoire de Jekyll et Hyde ?\\


Blabla : Bonjour tout le monde, bonsoir pour ma part. Je ne m'étais jamais essayée à une fiction sur Death Note mais le temps est venu. J'ai eus de l'inspiration, j'ai eus ce petit éclair dans ma tête et tout est là, y a plus qu'à. Je n'ai pas approfondi mes recherches mais je pense que cette fiction n'a jamais pu être écrite, en tout cas, je l'espère.

On parlera de L. et B.B., dans la même fiction, après les évènements de Kira (juste pour vous planter le décor), on parlera de beaucoup de choses, et ça sera surement tiré par les cheveux mais pas plus que d'écrire des noms dans un cahier pour tuer des gens.

Ce sera une longue fiction je crois, alors j'espère pouvoir la terminer parce que l'histoire est dans ma tête et elle me tient à cœur.

Titre : L'étrange affaire du détective L. et de mister B.B.

Résumé : Parfois l'assassin savait créer l'offre et la demande. C'était pour ça que L. ne dormait que très rarement, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait encore faire. Pas après Los Angeles. C'était une chose que Raito n'avait pas pu prendre en considération.

**Chapitre 1 – Mister Hyde.**

_« L'optimiste est le seul à être convaincu que la véritable vie commence après la mort. »_

Oscar Wilde, Aphorismes.

Raito était mort maintenant. Ryuuk s'était pas mal amusé mais l'heure était venue et comme j'étais censé être mort le jeu était devenu moins attrayant. Il avait réellement été mon premier ami, c'était pour ça que je devais le tuer. Concernant Misa Amane, elle avait été sauvée par Remu qui était morte en inscrivant le nom de Watari, heureusement pour moi, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de noter mon propre nom.

Whammy' House était l'endroit où, pour la première fois, j'avais pris conscience que B.B. était là. Je ne peux pas dire que son destin m'était égal, non. C'était une chose que Naomi Misora n'avait pas prit en compte. Bien plus qu'un détective ou qu'un assassin, j'étais l'offre et la demande.

Raito Yagami me faisait beaucoup penser à moi au même âge, c'était pour ça qu'il m'agaçait autant qu'il m'attirait. Raito et Kira, c'était un peu comme L. et B.B., un combat intérieur qui ne prendrait fin qu'à la mort, malheureusement nous ne pourrons jamais admirer le résultat à ce moment précis.

Ce qu'il avait oublié de prendre en compte lors de l'affaire Kira était sans doute le fait que, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, quelqu'un pouvait être au-dessus de lui à tirer les ficelles.

L'affaire Kira n'avait rien d'attrayant si ce n'était le principal concerné. Jusqu'au moment où Naomi Misora avait mystérieusement disparut. C'était voulu, peut-être même était-ce pour cela que Ray Penbar avait été demandé pour filer Raito Yagami. Si je tenais tant à ce que Raito soit Kira c'était parce qu'il l'était réellement et mes yeux ne me trompaient jamais. C'était une condition à remplir pour continuer l'enquête sereinement, que Naomi meurt.

Voici les quelques points que je voulais éclaircir avant de vous raconter l'histoire officielle, l'histoire telle que personne ne la connait mis à part L. Mis à part, moi-même.

Si je devais ajouter un sixième point, je devrais dire que L. n'était pas mort, pas plus que B.B., Deneuve, Ryuzaki, Ryuga et Coyle. C'était une bonne solution, plusieurs identités et des milliards d'innocents pour subvenir à mes fins.

Mon but, ne pas en avoir. Tout du moins, ne pas m'ennuyer. Et je m'ennuyais, souvent, tout le temps. J'étais à la fois l'enquêteur, le meilleur détective du monde, et le pire criminel que ce monde n'ait jamais porté. Me faire mourir en fin d'enquête était comme marquer un point à la fin d'une phrase.

Emprisonner un autre qui fait parfaitement office de criminel et recommencer quelques années plus tard. Enquêter et tuer, voilà mon but dans la vie.

La mort n'est-elle pas le meilleur moyen de tuer le temps ?

Vous ne pensez pas ?


End file.
